


蝾螈之恋

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts:The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing
Summary: 忒修斯中了一种咒一种爱与欲的咒一种求而不得的咒一种毁灭自我的咒也是一种爱与希望的咒





	蝾螈之恋

一、

 

忒休斯中了某种咒

他的意识好像被封进了磨砂玻璃罐里。他不再是战争英雄，不再是伦敦阴雨天里依然周身干爽的傲罗榜样。

他成了玻璃罐里受潮的糖果，黏糊糊的，甜得发苦。

这罐融化的糖果贴着“纽特・斯卡曼德”的标签。

他的记忆倒错扭曲，战争中的腥风血雨没有了，只剩下他在战火息偃时那一点隐秘的，微弱的欲望，和每次被弟弟挣脱开拥抱时的苦涩，全搅在了一起，浓稠粘腻地包住了他整个人。

一种奇怪的认知被无限放大，直到占据他整个意识。

他开始害怕，如果纽特有一刻不与他做爱，那就代表他不再被爱了。

他还没来得及被带去浴室清理，他被灌得满满当当的，就这么晃着湿漉漉滑溜溜的屁股，在纽特刚刚穿好的裤子上磨蹭。他这几天一直这样，一从床上醒来就闯入纽特的书房，在纽特工作的时候爬上去，把堆满笔记的书桌弄得一团糟。

纽特把他按在舒适的温水浴缸里，他一身水地贴上来，随着纽特清洗他身体的动作，蹭开他的睡衣。

就在他手脚纠缠地抱着弟弟，正要坐上去的时候，他被推开了。

纽特捧着他的脸。

忒休斯，你不能这样，你病了。

你看看自己，忒休斯，你的弟弟又把你推开了，他甚至把这份亲近称为一种病。

悲伤又混沌的忒修斯莫名其妙地就想到了一种办法。他一想到便坚信这个办法一定能让纽特重新爱上自己。

给他生一个孩子，这样在拥抱的时候，他总不能推开自己的孩子！

其实他搞不明白，为什么这么久以来他还没有怀上弟弟的孩子。也许，因为他们都姓斯卡曼德。也许，他不知道，他混乱的脑袋想起了纽特的著作，里面曾经提到过一种杂交钝口蝾螈，这种蝾螈体内已经形成了胚胎细胞，但它们还需要其他雄性蝾螈的精液来完成授精。

他什么都不知道，但又忍不住幻想起来，如果他身体里有其他男人的精液，然后再与纽特做爱，他就能怀上孩子了。

属于他和弟弟的，斯卡曼德家的孩子。

忒休斯确信这个方法可行，心里开始雀跃起来。

 

二、

 

傲罗一定是最高危的工种。

忒休斯在工作时被偷袭，中了奇怪的咒。回到家的忒修斯像是一百个hugger的乘方，每时每刻要与他贴在一起。吃饭的时候，洗澡的时候，刷牙的时候，纽特都照做了。牙刷在他的嘴里，而他身体的一部分在忒休斯的屁股里。忒休斯射精时，乳白色的精液落到盥洗池里，和纽特刚刚吐出来的牙膏泡沫混在一起。

忒修斯的眼睑和前胸泛着粉红，刚射完脚都站不稳，就扭过头要跟弟弟接吻。

镜子里的忒修斯看起来漂亮极了。

纽特很爱自己的哥哥。他依然专注于动物，但他也有了爱人。他想学习一些人类最优秀的行为方式来表达爱意。

就是这个时候，忒休斯出事了。纽特在寻找解咒方法，忒休斯却总是进来捣乱，对于一个只穿着衬衣，下半身一丝不挂，坐在他腿上索吻的忒修斯，他没法拒绝。

马马虎虎给洗澡中还在捣乱的哥哥清理干净，他总算能坐回书桌前继续解咒研究了。却不知道此时他的哥哥正怀揣着一个不亚于三流猎奇漫画里的幻想，偷偷溜出了家门。

 

电话铃响了，丽塔的咆哮从对面传过来：“你在干什么？！忒修斯正在酒吧里到处问男人索要精液！……操，他跑哪儿去了……”

 

三、

 

这样很不舒服。忒修斯难受地从台球桌上爬起来。之前他碰见了丽塔，这个漂亮又彪悍的姑娘抓着他的手臂问纽特在哪里。他趁她不注意跑走了。很多人听了他的请求后，大部分人都带着奇怪和怜悯的目光拒绝了他，也有人一直猥琐地打量着他却没有继续理会。忒休斯无所谓，反正他只是需要一个工具，能让他为纽特孕育生命的工具。

直到他进到一个房间，那里有几个人正在打桌球。那几个好心人听了他的要求，表示很感动，他们愿意帮助他完成这个心愿。

他的大衣和外套掉在灰尘里，其他衣物都不算完整。有几双手扶住他，把衬衣下摆扯了出来，抻到了锁骨附近，压在背带下。裤子从中间被划开了，为首的人把他压在桌上，附在他耳边说，希望忒休斯那位可爱的丈夫看到这一幕不要生气。

生气？不会的，纽特会高兴的，他会为他们的孩子高兴。除了纽特，忒休斯从来没有和其他人有过这样的动作，当他感觉到一个比体温略高的发硬的腻滑的肉块在他的臀缝里擦来挤去的时候，他只能想起纽特，他的弟弟也常常这么做。于是他哀哀地叫起这个名字。

真可爱。身上的男人这么说着，挤了进去。

现在只剩下他一个人了。

真不舒服，他一边坐起来，一边小心翼翼地侧过身子不让那些东西出来。他分不清楚到底有几个人，不过足够多了，后面几次换人的时候，他能听见很松软的水声，在他体内激起咣咣的回声，还有溢出来的体液滴在球台上的声音。他很累，但是不得不打起精神找找手边有没有什么东西能让他塞起来，好让那些东西别漏出来。这样的经历不愉快，可不想再来第二次。他等会儿还得保持着回到家里。

忒休斯摸索着想把衣服抓过来披在身上，突然有个影子冲过来，用大衣把他裹了起来。

 

纽特。忒休斯的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他不管不顾地抱着弟弟，即将受孕的狂喜让他浑身发抖，那些人的灌在他身体里的精液漏了出来，沾了纽特一手。

快一点，纽特。忒休斯催促道。

为什么。

什么为什么，我们会有自己的孩子，那本书，你记得吗，就是那本书上你不是说有一种蝾螈。他们就是靠偷取其他物种的精液来繁殖吗，你放心，我没有偷。忒休斯因为纽特的到来陷入了语无伦次的情欲当中。他狂乱地亲吻着纽特，希望能够唤起他的欲望。

为什么……一定要有孩子？

有了孩子，你就再也不会推开我了，不是吗？忒休斯带着对未来的希冀，微笑起来。

可他眼看着纽特的表情变得很痛苦。那种被抛弃的恐惧再次席卷了忒修斯。他不明白他又做错了什么。

对不起。纽特痛苦又轻柔地吻着他，一下一下的，很绝望又很甜蜜。

对不起，忒休斯，我们会有自己的孩子的。我们先回家，先把这些清理掉。

忒休斯抗拒地摇头，他不想放弃。

相信我，忒休斯，我不会让你失望的。

相信我。就像我相信你爱我一样，请相信我。

 

 

四、

 

忒休斯身上的咒在第二天被解除了。除了有些头疼，他对这几天发生的事毫无记忆。

忒休斯不是没遇见过怪事，失去记忆的几天他姑且当做工伤休息了。

不过，他对着浴室的镜子腹诽，弟弟这几天是不是太狠了点。

他回到办公室继续勤勤勉勉地工作，下班了会在街角的花店买一束鲜花回家。

纽特每次在他进家门时，都会走过来，给他一个黏糊糊的吻。他突然觉得弟弟又变成了青春期以前那个孤僻却异常粘他的小屁孩。

吃完饭后，纽特在厨房洗碗。他到书房里顺便看看弟弟最近的书写得怎么样了。无意间看到一个黑皮本子。

打开一看，瞬间脸红。本子上一页一页工工整整得记录着他们每次性生活的时间、地点、时常、道具，完成质量和双方感受。纽特以一名科学家特有的严谨做着这项工作。根据他们的约法三章，记录呈现着每周三次的规律。

忒休斯翻到最新一页，赫然发现，上个星期，也就是他失去记忆的几天里，他们居然连续几天，且一天多次地进行着频繁的体液交换活动，一整张A4大小的纸写满了密密麻麻的字。而比较引人注意的是，最后一天的格子被很用力地涂黑了，上面什么记录也没有。

他不会是在那天虚得口吐白沫了吧？

所以在他清醒的时候约法三章，在他不清不楚的时候，纽特就跟性瘾患者一样跟他纵欲过度？

真是个长不大的孩子。

 

 

五、

 

你错了，忒休斯。

你的弟弟早就长大了。他成熟得足以爱你。甚至已经考虑好了与你一起抚养一个孩子。

就像所有成熟而相爱的家庭那样。


End file.
